


I'll Always Say Yes

by zeigeistofnow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bracelets, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeigeistofnow/pseuds/zeigeistofnow
Summary: “Give it to who you’re going to marry.” His mom’s words ran through six-year-old Thomas’s head as he raced down the sidewalk.





	

“ _ Give it to who you’re going to marry.”  _ His mom’s words ran through six-year-old Thomas’s head as he raced down the sidewalk. 

It was a no-brainer to him that that person was Jemmy. Who else would it be? The irritatingly loud girl down the block?

“Jem! Jem!” He gasped, leaning on the pillar by the door.

The other boy peeked out from behind the door, smiling at Thomas. “Hey, Tom. I was just practicing my violin. What is it?”

Thomas grinned. “I have something for you!” He stood up as straight as he could, puffing out his chest. “My mum said to give it to who I wanna marry, and so I’m giving it to you.”

James looked dubious. “What is it?”

Thomas whipped the bracelet out of his pocket. “See? Mum got me one for myself, too.”

James stepped outside. “Can I see it?” He asked.

Thomas handed it to him. “Now we’ll be together forever!”

James, inspecting the jewelry, only hummed in agreement. Once he was finished staring at it- it  _ was  _ pretty, with silver, and two glass beads- he looked up at Thomas. “What’re the beads for?” 

Thomas thought for a second, then grinned. “Those’re supposed to be you and me.”

“What’d you mean?”

Thomas stepped forward. “See, I’m the pink one, right there,” he pointed at a magenta and purple glass bead, “and you’re the black an’ gray one.”

James smiled at him. “Cool! Thanks!”

Thomas grinned back. “We  _ are  _ gonna be married, though, right? ‘Cause otherwise I gotta take back that bracelet.” He said seriously, nodding his head at the bracelet, which was already on James’s wrist.

James nodded back. “We are. I promise.”

 

“Hey! Jem!” Thomas shouted across the room. “I like your bracelet!” He friends snickered. Thomas glared at them.

“Thanks,” James yelled back.

“Where’d ya get it?”

James bit his lip. “You gave it to me,” he muttered.

“What?” Thomas hollered.

“No place you can afford!” James said, a little louder.

Thomas grinned. “Fuck you!” he said, sounding delighted.

James sighed, twisting the beads on the bracelet.  _ ‘Those’re supposed to be you an’ me’ _

One of Thomas’s friends snickered. “Why’re you so nice to him? He’s wearing a fucking piece of jewelry. That’s so…” The guy paused, thinking of a word. Thomas got a disgusted look on his face. “Girlish.” The guy finished. Thomas briefly stared pointedly at the guy's dog tag, then, when it was obvious the guy didn’t understand what he was doing, Thomas looked at James for permission.

James sighed. “Do whatever you want. It’s your friend.”

Thomas whirled around so he was facing the guy. “Now listen here you piece of shit. You do  _ not  _ get to insult Jem here. Jem is invulnerable. Anyone who insults him, or even just talks about him negatively, will suffer  _ immediate  _ social death. I promise to y’all that  _ no one  _ will hurt him. And what’s more-”

James smiled, sitting back and tuning Thomas out. 

 

“Thomas!” James shrieked. His boyfriend came running. 

“What! What happened? Are you okay? Geez, you worried me!” Thomas panted. 

“No,  _ I’m  _ fine-” James gestured to himself.

Thomas whistled quietly. “True.”

James glared at him, “-But my bracelet is  _ missing.”  _ he finished.

“It’s fine. Did you look in the silverware drawer?”

“Yes.”

“The bathroom?”

“Uh-hu.”

“The bookshelf?”

James sighed, falling back onto the couch. “ _ Why  _ would it be on the bookshelf?”

“Your bracelet likes books just as much as you,” Thomas smirked.

James glared at him. “Thomas. This is important.”

Thomas nodded. “I know. I just.” He waved his hands. “Have to make it even more important.”

James raised his eyebrow. “Really.”

Thomas took a box out of his pocket.” “Yeah.”

James blinked. “Is this your way of telling me that you need money?”

Thomas scoffed. “No. And please stop trying to ruin my romantic moment.” He looked at the box, then back at James. “Anyway,” he said, opening the box, “Will you marry me?”

James squealed. “What! Oh! I thought you were just giving me something.” He paused and got a sly look in his eye. “Ah, but I’m already engaged. And have been for over two decades.”

Thomas took a step back. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m already engaged,” James repeated.

“What do you mean?”

“ _ Someone  _ already asked me to marry them,” James said, smiling. “That someone also gave me a bracelet that was identical- some could argue was the same one, and called me Jem.”

Thomas had a sudden flashback to when he was six, and running down the sidewalk. “You almost gave me a  _ heart attack.” _ He accused James, who was smiling. Thomas paused. “But is that a yes?”

James's eyes widened. “I’ve said yes before, and I will say it again. And again. And forever. I promise.”

 

One year later, James looked up at Thomas. “I know I said that I would say yes, but I think I have to change that promise slightly. I have to allow myself to say no, sometimes. Like when you want to have mac ‘n’ cheese for the fourth time this week. Or when you tell me that an extra fifteen minutes won’t matter when we’re both fifteen minutes late to work.”

Alex, somewhere in the seats, whistled, and his partner, John, leaned over a whispered to his neighbor,  _ “I remember that day.” _

“I have to be able to say no when you tell me, as you inevitably will, that we should adopt fifteen kids, or buy a horse.” He continued. “But I have to allow myself to say something else, too. I think today, at least, I’ll have to say ‘I Do’.” James looked up at Thomas, screwing up his courage, and kissed him.

Alex squeaked. John grinned wider than James had thought possible. Eliza started crying, waving it off, saying, “She had something in her eye”. Laf blew his nose loudly.

Thomas drew away from James and winked. “So, I think that’s enough vows.” He said, tugging on his tie. “How about Jem here throws some flowers, and then we’ll go an’ have some cake?”

James friends cheered their agreement, and Thomas grabbed James, lifting him up. James giggled giddily. “Now, let us go!”


End file.
